1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a load distributing member for transmitting torque between the handwheel and arm shaft of a sewing machine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to connect the steel arm shaft of a sewing machine to a handwheel with a screw, and this is entirely satisfactory when the handwheel is also of steel. However, handwheels are now commonly molded plastic parts, and as such, exhibit deformation under the localized force exerted by the screw during rotation of the shaft by the handwheel, the result of which is ultimate damage to the handwheel and/or a sloppy connection between the handwheel and shaft.
It is a prime object of the present invention to provide a plastic handwheel and steel arm shaft of a sewing machine with an improved driving connection effective to prevent damage to the handwheel during rotation of the shaft by the handwheel.
It is another object of the invention to provide a plastic handwheel and steel arm shaft of a sewing machine with an improved driving connection effective to distribute the driving force therebetween over a large area of the handwheel, and so prevent damage thereto during rotation of the shaft by the handwheel.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent during a reading of the specification taken in connection with the accompanying drawings.